


Third Time Lucky

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mentions of Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Livesy is confused and he's hoping losing his virginity will help clear up some of that confusion but has he chosen the right Sugden?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. B.T.K. (Before The Kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Robronprompts on tumblr 
> 
> 'Aaron is still a teenager and still a little confused about his sexuality. Victoria convinces him they should lose their virginities together. She says nobody's at home after school and they agree to meet there but she chickens out and it turns out the house isn't empty at all - her 23 year old brother, Robert, is there (who happens to be Aarons teacher) and he ends up losing his virginity to him instead.'
> 
> I've tried to use as much dialogue from ED as I could e.g. Aaron and Vics interaction as well as Aaron and Paddys talk when he came out, I wanted to keep it in character as much as I could and found this was the only way.
> 
> I love teenage aaron (check out my other fic 'You're My First Everything') and wanted to give this a try so hope you like it.

Aaron Livesy was your typical teenager when he arrived in Emmerdale. Moody, argumentative, rebellious even. He clashed with everyone especially Victoria Sugden. She was the only other teenager in the village that actually talked to him that was until Adam arrived. As soon as Aaron saw him he knew they’d get along.

He’d never had much luck with girls, always managed to put his foot in it somehow and it had never really bothered him, he didn’t see what all the fuss was about. Of course he put on a front with his mates, agreeing when they commented on the girls at school. As they spent more time together Aaron realised he liked Adam more than he’d ever liked anyone before and maybe more than just a mate but what did that make him? He’d only felt like that once before but that was a long time ago and he tried not to think about it in the hopes that if he ignored his feelings they would go away.

Then one night, everything changed.

Adam, Aaron and Adams sister, Holly had gone out for a night, have a few drinks and a laugh, mates stuff. He’d managed to get his Mums keys and take the car without her knowing, he’d only done it to impress Adam and it worked. They were all having a laugh in a club until a bouncer came over and asked Aaron for some ID. That’s where the night ended for the boys; Holly decided to stay out so it had just been Adam and Aaron on the drive home. He’d been too busy trying to sort the music out he hadn’t seen the other car, not until Adam had yelled for him to watch it, grabbing the wheel to avoid hitting the other car. They were both a bit breathless as Aaron pulled over, the shock of the near accident only just beginning to sink in. They were bickering until Adam noticed Aarons head was bleeding, he was so concerned. Aaron tried to shrug him off, but Adam had insisted. His hand on the back of Aaron head had felt good in a way he’d never felt before, he knew it was wrong to feel like that about his friend but he couldn’t help it, it was as if his body had taken over and all rational thought had left him. Maybe it was the alcohol in his system, maybe it was the adrenaline from the accident, he wasn’t quite sure but as Adam inspected his wound, Aarons eyes fell on his lips and he’d leaned in as if to kiss him, he was so close he could smell the beer on Adams breath but as he moved closer Adam pulled back in shock and Aaron froze. Adam got angry, asked him what the hell he was playing at, but Aaron just sat there, had he really just tried to kiss his best friend? Adam asked him again and Aaron denied it, said he didn’t know what Adam was talking about. He got out the car, his breathing rapid, panic starting to take over, what was he gonna do, he couldn’t let Adam tell anyone. Then Adam did the worst thing possible, he accused Aaron of being gay, which Aaron quickly denied of course, but it changed things between them. Adam refused to get back in the car with Aaron, even after Aaron pleaded with him. Adam didn’t want to get in the car in case Aaron tried it on again as he put it. Aaron told him to shut up, he just wanted to go back to how they were before he’d been so stupid, what did he think was gonna happen. Adam told him that he couldn’t forget about it, that he wouldn’t let Aaron pretend that it didn’t happen before he walked off leaving Aaron alone and that’s when the anger started. They didn’t talk until the next day but those closest to them could tell something was wrong. Paddy even asked Adam to have a word with Aaron, but Aaron was so scared about what Adam would do so when he did talk to him Aaron just made Adam think he was losing it, that he’d imagined it all. Adam knew the truth though and soon everyone at school did.

Aaron hated it, school, and Adam for making his life hell, the only time that it was alright was when he was in Mr Sugdens class, staring at the young tall blonde teacher took Aarons mind off everything for those 40 minutes of his day, but even that didn’t help in the end. The worst part of it all was that he’d lost his best friend.

So he was glad when he finally got out of there a few months back and started working at the garage. At least now he didn’t have to see Adam every day and he actually liked working with his uncle and cousin, doing something useful with his hands for once instead of punching something and the manual labour hadn’t been bad for his body either, tightening and toning his young frame.

Since leaving school he’d gotten closer to Victoria, she still riled him up the wrong way, but as he got to know her he became more and more intrigued, she wasn’t like other girls, she didn’t care that he was a chav, plus it didn’t hurt that after the whole incident with Adam she hadn’t asked him about it. It also helped that whenever he was round at hers he got to see her older brother, his student teacher, Mr Sugden, Robert. Tall, blonde, muscles in all the right places, but spending time at the Sugdens only confused Aaron more. The feelings he was having should have been for Victoria not Adam and especially not her brother. He’d wanted to spend time with Victoria to get over Adam but it didn’t seem to help. Maybe he just needed to get ‘it’ over with and he’d feel better about it.

So that’s what he did, well tried to do anyway.

The first attempt didn’t go so well, he’d gotten Victoria to bunk off school while he had the garage all to himself. He closed them into the small office, Vic in her school uniform sat on the desk and him in the chair. He turned the music up and started to kiss her. The kiss was alright but he wasn’t feeling it, not in the same way just the thought of kissing Adam made him feel anyway, but he pushed that thought out of him mind and focused on Vic. They were interrupted by her phone ringing, it was her brother and Aaron pulled away quickly at the mention of Robert, the last thing he wanted to do was think about him while kissing Vic, although he knew in the back of his mind it would probably help. She had to rush off but promised to meet him later.

Later the same day Aaron was feeling anxious, he wished Robert hadn’t interrupted but couldn’t shake the feeling that in a way he was glad he had. He walked up to the cricket ground to meet Victoria, his mind made up; he would go through with it, if she was still willing.

“You’re dead special Victoria, if I find somewhere for us to be together would you still.....?”

Victoria smiled, Aaron was cute, and she wanted to, probably would have in the garage earlier if her stupid brother hadn’t have rang. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away without another word before shouting over her shoulder,

“Call me,” trying to play it cool when really her heart was racing at the possibility of taking things further with Aaron.

And he did, the next day.

In his second attempt, he’d managed to wangle some alone time for them at Debbie’s. He called Vic and asked her to meet him. He got them a few beers from Paddys fridge before heading over to Debbie’s. He’d read somewhere that girls liked the first time to be romantic so he got some candles, a lot of candles actually and was sat waiting in the dark for Vic to arrive. When she pushed through the door she laughed at the sight before her. This made Aaron angry, he’d done all this for her and she was laughing at him. He soon forgot all about that as she sat down on the sofa and they started making out. This time though Aaron tried his hardest to get into it, listening to Vics moans of appreciation to tell him he was doing something right and after they’d been kissing for a while, he moved his hand from her knee up her leg and under her skirt. She batted his hand away and shrieked,

“Oi.”

Aaron huffed, he thought this was what she wanted, what they both wanted.

“Let's go upstairs.”

“Don't mind me but you’re coming across as a bit desperate.”

Aaron sighed; he just wanted to get it over with, who knew losing your virginity would cause so much drama. He moved back from her his hands firmly clasped in front of him to hide how nervous he really.

“Don't mind me but you’re coming across a bit frigid,” Aaron grumbled, before he asked,

“Why are we here?”

Victoria was just happy to kiss and share a few cans but he wanted to see what all the fuss was about, well he wanted to push all the thoughts of her older brother from his mind and hoped by doing, that, with her, it would.

“I just wanna get it over with,” he blurted out which in hindsight probably wasn’t his proudest moment.

“What kinda of expression is that?” Victoria questioned, she thought back a few months to when she'd heard the rumours going around school about Aaron, but she hadn’t paid attention, Aaron was her friend, more than that now wasn’t he and if there was something important going on with him he’d tell her wouldn’t he?

She liked him, really liked him and hoped they could be honest with each other.

“Are you up for it of what?”

Aaron was getting annoyed now, Vic was the only girl who looked at him in the village and if she didn’t want him what chance did he have?

“See your doing it again,” Vic complained, she knew she’d said she would but she wasn’t ready and she didn’t believe Aaron was either.

She thought back to the times he’d been round hers and caught him staring at Robert and wished he’d look at her like that. Before her brain could stop her she opened her mouth and asked,

“You’re not gay are ya and this is just a front because you can't handle your true sexuality.”

 _Shit was it that obvious_ Aaron thought. Had she been talking to Adam? Had she seen the looks he’d been giving her brother.

“Yeah right,” Aaron scoffed his attitude firmly back in place.

“Alright, calm down, I'm only joking.”

“Alright shud up,” Aaron had had enough of Vic and just wished she’d stop talking.

The word she just used had made him angry and really just wanted her to leave.

“Shut up ya self, ya big stupid virgin.”

The look of horror on Aarons face confirmed it for Vic. Aaron was a virgin.

“Oh my God!”

All the hate he felt for himself in that moment, the shame, the embarrassment at who he really was balled up inside him and he had to let it out, he grabbed Vics shoulders, practically shaking her as he spat,

“And you wonder why people hate ya.”

“Get your hands off me now,” Vic seethed as he pushed Aaron away.

Aaron couldn’t believe what he’d done,

“Vic I’m so sorry.”

“This is the part where I get me stuff and go.”

“Vic, Vic,” Aaron called after her as she ran out the door.

In his third attempt, a few days after Vics gay comment, he’d apologised to her a thousand times, even been to her house, having to endure the closeness of Robert as he opened the door but he’d managed to convince her how sorry he was and he’d never try anything again. Surely, if he was hiding something, it was better to have a girlfriend and not have sex than not to have a girlfriend at all. But she’d calmed down and knew that if Aaron was going to all this trouble he must really like her too. So she made him a promise. As her house would be empty the following day she would bunk off school again so they could be alone together. She explained all this in whispers as she walked him out the door,

“Tomorrow.” She promised

“Definite?”

“Definite,” Vic confirmed giving him a kiss on the cheek,

“Meet us here at lunch and don't forget to bring something, if ya know what I mean.”

So it would be third time lucky for Aaron, he hoped anyway. She’d given him her key that morning as he waited for her at the bus stop. She said she had to at least make an appearance at school or she’d have her brother on her back. Aaron couldn’t get the image of Robert on his back out of his mind as she said the words. He quickly dismissed that thought; him and Vic would be alone with no blonde interruptions this time. He managed to get the afternoon off from the garage and after picking up some beers from Paddys again he headed to Vics. It was already past lunch when he arrived so he opened the door with Vics key, not expecting her to be there but he still checked.

“Vic, Vic,” Aaron whispered tiptoeing down the hall even though he knew no one else was home.

He took of his hoodie and sat down on the couch, much like he had done the last time he’d waited for Vic although no candles this time. He opened a beer and was sat with a can flicking through the TV channels when a noise behind him made him jump.

“What the hell?” Robert yelled as he found Aaron sat on the sofa, he thought he was alone.

Aaron scrambled up spilling the contents of the can he was holding down his chest as he turned a bright shade of red, not just from being caught but because Robert had come down the stairs without a shirt.

“Shit Sir sorry, Vic said....,” Aaron started before trailing off; he couldn’t tell him that he was there to sleep with his little sister.

“How many times?” Robert laughed,

“Outside school it's Robert okay, and besides I’m no longer your teacher remember?”

“Yeah forgot sorry,” Aaron mumbled he was distracted by the freckles he’d noticed that adorned Roberts still bare chest.

“Hang on what did you say about Vic?” Robert said looking puzzled.

Aaron felt the burn rise across his cheeks.

“Oh god you thought you were alone didn't you?”

“We…..erm…….,” Aaron stumbled over his words not sure what to say.

Robert just laughed at Aarons embarrassment before he grabbed a clean t shirt from the washing basket on the kitchen table.

“Here,” Robert said throwing a shirt at Aaron, which he caught before scoffing at him.

Aaron was angry Robert had laughed at him but his shirt was beginning to stick to him so he pulled it over his head and as he was pulling on what was clearly one of Roberts shirts he looked up and wished he hadn’t, the look Robert was giving him made him feel self-conscious in a way he’d never felt before.

 _Oh god he knows_ Aaron thought before Robert looked away.

Robert watched as Aaron peeled the beer soaked shirt from his skin taking in his smooth sculpted abdominal muscles and his firm pecs before he realised what he was doing and averted his gaze. What was Robert thinking he was only a few years older than his kid sister, but somehow that hadn't stopped him checking him out here or, and he would never admit this, when he had been in his classroom.

With Roberts shirt firmly in place, all be it a little snug Aaron bit his lip before offering Robert a can,

“Want one?”

Robert couldn’t take his eyes off Aaron lip. He noticed a long time ago that it was a reflex he probably didn’t even know he was doing it but it did things to Robert that it shouldn’t, and the fact that his shirt was a little too small for Aaron didn’t help in the slightest.

“Sure I won’t be interrupting anything.”

“Well she ain’t here is she?” Aaron shrugged, and if he was honest he wasn’t bothered at all if it meant he got to spend time alone with Robert.

Robert sat down, making sure not to sit too close to Aaron as Aaron handed in a can of cheap beer.

“How did you even get this stuff?” Robert asked as he opened his can.

“Now that would be telling,” Aaron laughed and Robert once again had to look away because Aarons whole face lit up when he smiled causing Roberts knees to go weak, he shifted himself away from Aaron slightly, the distance would help he told himself but who was he kidding, even from across the room that smile would make him feel the same, had done for weeks.

 _Why won’t he look at me?_ Aaron thought as he noticed Roberts eyes never quite met his and he wanted nothing more than to look in his blue eyes although he was appreciating the half-naked Robert sat next to him a little too much to care too much about his eyes.

“What ya watching?” Robert asked his eyes glued to the TV in front of him, fully aware that Aarons eyes were on him.

Aaron shook his head,

“Erm dunno, nowt really, just flicking.”

Robert nodded. He turned and could feel Aarons gaze before he followed Aarons eyes to his chest. Shit he was still shirtless.

“Like what you see?” Robert joked.

 _Oh my god that was so cheesy Sugden_ he thought to himself and highly inappropriate.

Aaron looked away quickly and swallowed before biting his lip. He hadn’t even realised he’d been staring. Robert scrambled up from the sofa noticing how uneasy Aaron had become.

“Where ya going?” Aaron said a little disappointed causing Robert to smile.

“To put on some clothes,” Robert said looking down at his bare chest.

“Oh,” was all Aaron said in response, really wishing he wouldn’t, he liked looking at Robert chest.

Now fully dressed Robert took a seat on the sofa again, careful not to sit too close, he didn’t want Aaron to notice how his body reacted to him.

“How’s the garage working out?” Robert asked to distract him from movement of Aarons stomach muscles as he swallowed.

“I like it,” Aaron smiled that smile again and before Robert could stop himself he blurted out,

“Suits you,” indicating Aarons strong arms before quickly chastising himself.

_Get a hold of yourself Sugden._

Aaron didn’t seem to notice Roberts awkwardness and if he did he chose to ignore it.

“I like working with my hands and it beats going to the gym.”

Robert closed his eyes as he imagined Aarons hands on him, shifting uncomfortably in his seat trying to hide his growing arousal.

“You alright mate?” Aaron asked seeing how uncomfortable Robert had become,

“Want me to go?”

“No!” Robert screeched before he realised he sounded like a love struck teenager.

“No, it’s fine,” he said more calmly.

They fell into an uncomfortable silence, each not knowing what the other was thinking but dying to find out. Aaron kept glancing at Robert, feeling a bit confused at the disappointment he felt that Robert now had a shirt on. Robert could feel Aarons eyes on him but choose to ignore him, instead concentrated hard on the mindless show on the TV, when he felt Aarons gaze leave him he risked a look across at the boy on the opposite end of the sofa. The garage really had done well for his body, he was filling out, becoming a man before his very eyes, he’d noticed each time he’d been over to see Vic.

_Vic! Oh God she would be here any second._

Robert broke the silence,

“So you and my sister, is it serious?”

Aarons eyes flicked towards Roberts before he looked back at the TV a little sheepishly, and shrugged,

“Dunno?”

“Really, you were he waiting for her…..alone.”

“Well she’s a mate.”

“Is she more than a mate?” Robert asked out of curiosity more than anything else.

_What was he asking that for?_

“Coz I’ve seen you with your mates remember and you always had a smile on your face, not so much anymore.”

Robert just wanted Aaron to smile again; it was the first thing he’d noticed about him in his class. He’d been so nervous on his first day, how was he supposed to teach a bunch of kids only a few years younger than him? He’d stood in front of the class and was about ready to bail when he noticed Aaron for the first time, and he’d smiled at him, that award winning, goofy, made butterflies in Roberts stomach smile and he knew that if he was in his class he could do anything.

“Maybe you do have more of a laugh when you’re with ya mates, loads of lads are like that.”

Aaron said quietly wondering where Roberts questioning was going.

“But you don’t try and kiss them though,” Robert had heard the rumours and knew there was some truth there but he wouldn’t say anything to Aaron unless Aaron told him.

“I’m not like that,” Aaron spat defensively.

“How do you know?” Aaron got angry,

“What’s it got to do with you anyway?”

“I think I can help you Aaron, if you just let me.” Robert offered.

“Help me I don’t need help.” Aaron yelled.

Robert kept his voice calm,

“Okay than, tell me, how many girls have ya been with then? Good looking lad like you should be fighting them off.”

 _He thinks I’m good looking_ Aaron thought, a hint of a smile at his lips before Robert continued.

“But you’re not, because maybe you’re just not that interested.”

“I’ve tried,” Aaron huffed out in defeat.

“You shouldn’t have to try Aaron, you should just feel it.”

“I don’t want to, don’t you understand I don’t want to feel like this,” Aarons eyes were filled with hot anger tears, he needed to stop this conversation before he did something he’d regret.

“Aaron you don’t have a choice, what are you gonna do pretend for the rest of your life, waste your time on my sister.”

“I just wanted to try,” Aaron cried, anger taking over everything else he was feeling.

“What with Victoria?”

Aaron nodded.

“If that’s what you really want Aaron I’ll leave it, I’ll go and you can call Victoria,” Robert couldn’t believe he was saying this, she was his 14 year old sister, she shouldn’t even have a boyfriend yet let alone be having sex.

“But if not, talk to me Aaron we don’t have to label it if you don’t want, I just wanna help.”

How could Robert Sugden help? What did he know about what Aaron was feeling? Aaron was so angry his hands ached because his fists were clenched so tight.

Robert tentatively reached out and tried to take one of Aarons hands in his but Aaron jumped back from his touch.

“Get off me,” Aaron shouted, leaping up from the sofa.

“I’ve watched you Aaron, struggle with it, when you were around Adam you were happy, and I know he doesn’t feel the same but one day you’ll meet someone who does.”

“And what if I don’t want to be one of them?” Aaron spat.

“One of them?” Robert asked keeping his voice calm against Aarons anger.

“A queer, that’s what they’d call me.”

“It’s not like that now Aaron.” Aaron just stared at him, what did he know?

“And so what if they did, are you gonna deny yourself the chance to be happy to fall in love because people will call you names?”

“You don’t understand, you couldn’t understand.”

“That’s what I’m trying to say Aaron, I do, I do understand.”

Aaron stopped pacing and turned to face Robert who just gave him a reassuring smile and a quick nod. Suddenly Aaron needed to sit, he couldn’t process what Robert was trying to say, he slumped back on onto the sofa next to him and ran his hand over his face before he blurted out,

“You’re gay?”

Aaron couldn’t believe it, he didn't look gay if anything he looked normal, someone Aaron envied even.

Robert nodded.

“Well, I’m bisexual actually but that’s not the point,” Robert said and tried to take Aarons hand again and this time Aaron was so focused on Roberts words he let him.

“Bisexual?” Aaron questioned.

“Yes, it means I like both men and women.”

“Oh.”

Robert thought he’d lost Aaron he was quiet for so long, but then he turned to him with his interal turmoil clear on his face, Robert just wanted to wrap his arms around him and tell him everything was going to be okay.

“Is that what I am?” Aaron asked out of confusion.

“I don’t know Aaron, do you like girls the same way you liked Adam?”

Aaron shook he head. He couldn’t hear this, he had to get out of there, but Roberts hand on his was stopping him.

“How did you feel about Adam?”

Aaron shrugged,

“I don’t know, I just liked spending time with him, he made me feel…..” normal wasn’t the right word, because nothing about what he felt for Adam, what he’d started to feel for Robert, was normal,

“I don’t know.”

“How you ever felt like that before?”

Aaron nodded.

“Who was he? You can tell me Aaron,” Robert gave his hand a reassuring squeeze,

“I just want to help.”

Aaron sighed and looked over at Robert and breathed out a name,

“Kyle.” Robert gave him a small smile, encouraging him to continue.

“He lived down the road from me, I used to watch him play footie.”

Robert noticed how Aarons face lit up just talking about it and couldn't help the little spike of jealous that ran through his body but he pushed that thought away quickly and concentrated on how beautiful Aaron looked when he smiled.

“And he was brilliant and whenever I saw him I....”

Aaron slipped his hand from Roberts and buried he face him them, too ashamed to carry on.

“Did you ever……………..?”

“No he'd have killed me, him and his mates.” Aaron exclaimed, angry that Robert would even suggest such a thing.

“I wasn't even old enough to understand it, I just knew I had to keep it quiet and hope it went away.”

“But it doesn't go away Aaron trust me.” Robert breathed.

Aaron looked up at Robert, why was he saying that and why was he sat there pouring his heart out to Victoria's brother?

“I'm still hoping, I mean I've never, I haven't, it’s just in my head.” Aaron cried unable to fight the tears any longer, he buried his face once again in his hands.

“Never?” Robert asked, a bit taken aback by Aarons reaction.

Aaron shook his head. Robert remembers back when Aaron was in his class, he always sat next to the Barton boy, until he didn’t and he'd always suspected something more was going on between them and he'd heard the rumours just like everyone else had.

“Aaron, can I ask....” Robert said hesitantly, reaching out to take Aarons hand.

Aaron didn’t have the energy to talk anymore, but the feeling of Roberts hand in his again helped and he nodded.

“Was Adam the first time you've come close to...?” Robert said quietly, afraid to upset Aaron even more.

More tears escaped Aaron eyes at the memory but he nodded.

 _Now we are getting somewhere_ Robert thought. “It's alright to feel like that Aaron, about a man.”

“What and walk down the street holding hands? I don't want to be a part of that freak show.”

Robert tried not to get offended by this, he knew Aaron was just lashing out but he couldn’t help move away from him, hurt by his words. Aaron felt Roberts hand leave his and he knew his words had hurt him. He hadn’t meant it like that, he was just confused, he didn’t want Robert to leave, not now.

“Robert, don’t, I didn’t………..”

“It’s okay Aaron, I know how confusing this must be for you.”

“How……but how did you know.” Aaron asked after he couldn’t take Roberts silence any longer, he wanted Robert to stay, to talk, anything, to move closer to him again, he was still sat too far away.

“Know?”

Aaron just coughed, he didn’t want to say the word out loud again, afraid if he did it might be true and he couldn’t handle that right now.

“Oh,” Robert said sadly, knowing Aaron was asking how he knew he liked men.

Robert gave a said smile at the memory, although how it started was nothing to smile about. He’d gotten into a huge fight with his Dad and Andy, no surprise there, which ended with his Dad calling him a pervert. Those words had cut Robert to the bone so he did as he was told and ran, with no intention of coming back. He’d found himself wondering around Leeds, the only other place he knew apart from Emmerdale and Hotten. He’d read about this bar in one of his magazine and pissed off at the world he stomped in expecting to see half naked men dancing on tables and that he’d be so disgusted that he’d walk out and never go back. But it wasn’t like that at all, from what he’d seen it was just a normal bar, yeah it happened to have more men in then women but it had a pool table and a dance fall just like the bars in Hotten. He’d been nervous, so nervous his hands had been shaking. The barman had taken pity on him and was stood talking to him for a while before the place got busy. At the end of the night, Robert still hadn’t talked to anyone else so the barman had offered, no strings attached, a drink back at his place. Even though the barman had said no strings, Robert wanted to see what all the fuss was about so when they’d got back to his place he pounced on him, sticking his tongue down his throat. He didn’t expect to enjoy it the way he did but he had and the barman responded with such tenderness all Roberts nerves slipped away. They’d spent the rest of the night together, exploring each other’s bodies and the next morning Robert had left satisfied in a way he never had before. He never saw the barman again, didn’t even get his name, but that didn’t matter, he’d given him the confidence to ‘come out’ as it were. He’d arrived back home and told his family about himself, informing them if they couldn’t handle it that was their problem not his, he wasn’t ashamed of it. It took his Dad and Andy a while to come around to the idea but eventually they realised that Robert was still the same person no matter who he fancied.

“I didn’t if I’m honest, I knew I was different, that I liked boys,” before he corrected himself,

“Men the same way I liked girls but I never told anyone, thought it made me dirty, sick even.”

Aaron nodded in agreement at that.

“But I was wrong Aaron, it took a huge row with my Dad and Andy for me to see that.”

“What was the argument about?” Robert scoffed, Andy had found a magazine in his room, Robert hadn’t done anything about his urges back then he was just curious but Andy found it and went straight to Dad.

“Doesn’t matter, but it made me realise that I didn’t want to hide part of me, and you can’t hide from it Aaron, eventually you’re gonna fall in love.”

“I’m a teenager, I don’t wanna fall in love, I just wanna have a good time,” Aaron cried.

“And there’s nothing stopping you doing that Aaron, you just have to be honest with yourself.”

“How can I when I’ve never…….” Aaron sobbed. Roberts heart ached for him; he scooted over to him and offered words of comfort.

“It gets better.”

Robert had moved closer to Aaron, his arm on the back of the sofa behind him so Aaron could feel his breath warming his face, it felt good and he didn't want it to stop. He looked up at Robert, his lips so close, just like Adams had been and he knew that if he wanted to he could close the gap between them but he was afraid to be rejected again. As if Robert knew what Aaron wanted, he circled his thumb over Aarons knuckles and suddenly Aaron knew if he didn’t do it now he never would.

He surged forward smashing his lips against Roberts.


	2. A.T.K. (After The Kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Robert react after Aarons kiss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets pretty heated, in this chapter so be warned! Also I'm not a big fan of the student/teacher relationship hence why I set this after Aaron had left school.

Aaron was all teeth and hard lips but Robert didn't care, he'd wanted Aaron.

After the initial shock he pushed him off but kept his hands firmly on Aaron's shoulders letting him know he hadn't do anything wrong. Aaron didn’t know what came over him, Robert had been talking and was so close to him he couldn't help it, it was like his body had a mind of its own and before he knew it he was practically pouncing on him. When Robert pushed his away he wanted to run, storm out of the house and never look back. How could he be so stupid? He'd just kissed Vics brother. He was ashamed, embarrassed and the worst thing of all. He wanted to do it again. He struggled in Roberts grip,

“Get off me,” he spat in Roberts face.

But Robert held firm.

“Why did you do that Aaron?”

Aaron looked down in shame,

“Hey, hey, it’s nothing to be ashamed about, I….”

How was Robert supposed to tell Aaron that he wanted him too, without scaring him off?

“It was nice.”

“Oh,” Aaron breathed, Robert thought it was nice, but was nice good?

Aaron bit his lip so hard he tasted blood.

“Can I?” Robert asked leaning in, making his intensions clear, he wanted to kiss Aaron again, this time though he wanted more than just teeth and lips.

When Aaron didn’t back away Roberts hands found their way to Aarons cheeks and pulling his face in he closed the gap catching Aarons lips with his. Robert could taste the beer Aaron has been drinking and something metallic, blood he guessed from when Aaron had sank his teeth into his lip. Robert wanted to do the same but held back, running his tongue along his lip instead. Aaron gasped as Roberts tongue slid across his bottom lip before entering his only too willing mouth with a smooth thrust.

Aaron couldn't help but notice that Roberts tongue seemed heavier than a Victoria's, and his face was of course rougher, even though he was clean shaven. Aaron thought about those things for a few seconds, then just gave in to the tongue action, the slight amount of alcohol he’d ingested smoothing the way for it. Robert deepened the kiss and Aaron let him. He liked the forbidden nature, not only was he kissing a man, but his former teacher and Vics brother. He couldn't remember ever feeling like this when kissing someone before. He couldn't get enough, and he was beginning to get hard, _was that normal?_ It had never happened before. He reached out, he wanted to touch Robert, and ran his hands up Roberts legs and jumped when he felt Roberts corresponding hardness.

Robert was hard, and Aaron knew it, his had hand reached out and skated over Roberts jeans, and Robert knew then that a line had been crossed, a line he had wanted to cross since first laying eyes on Aaron. Thankfully now Aaron was no longer his student, the line wasn’t as blurry as it had been but he was still young, a virgin. The thought only increased the flow of blood to his groin. He pulled away moaning Aarons name.

“Aaron.”

Robert knew he should let Aaron go, let him get up, walk out the door and forget all about his deep blue eyes and the way his tongue felt against his. But his arousal at finally holding Aaron was too strong to ignore. He pulled his face back so he could look at Aaron. He didn’t know what to say, how was he supposed to tell Aaron, the same Aaron he’d liked for months, the same Aaron who was still unsure of who he was, the Aaron that was his sister’s boyfriend no less, he wanted to take him upstairs.

Robert looked right into Aarons eyes and looked up, trying to make his intentions clear.

Suddenly Aarons heart began to race, this is what he'd come here for hadn't he, to lose his virginity to finally become a man. But did he want this, with another man? Not just any man, with Robert, the same man he’d been fantasising about for months.

Robert got up off of the couch, and offered his hand to Aaron to help him up. Aaron looked up and gulped and before he could think of a reason not to, he took it. Robert pulled him up right into his arms, where he met him with another kiss. Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron who after a moment’s hesitation gingerly did the same. They were now standing in the living room, kissing, their bodies only inches apart. This kiss was different from the first, well second, it was slower, more sensual and Aaron melted into it.

Robert ended the kiss, retracting his tongue. They were both breathing heavily as Robert spoke for the first time since initiating the second kiss,

"We don't have to." Aaron bit his lip in response. Robert growled,

“Aaron please stop doing that.”

Aaron backed away a little, _had he done something wrong? Was Robert mad?_

“No, no Aaron it's okay,” Robert offered, his hand reaching up to cup Aaron's cheek.

He used his thumb to trace the curve of Aaron's jaw before he pulled the lip from Aaron's teeth.

“I…” Robert started but wasn't sure if he should confess what he was feeling.

“What?!?” Aaron asked suddenly nervous for the first time since the kiss, because that had felt right.

“I...you do this when you’re nervous, or when you’re concentrating. I noticed. I shouldn't have but I did. And I've thought about it, Aaron, I've thought about you.”

“Oh,” Aaron could feel his face burning.

“Sorry, I shouldn't have said that,” Robert said, letting his hand fall from Aaron's face.

“I’ve thought about you too.”

Robert eyes shot back up to Aaron who immediately looked away. Robert reached out and lifted Aarons chin up so he would look at him,

“You have?”

“Every time I came round I hoped you’d be here.” Robert gulped, this was wrong he was only 16.

“And…” Aaron said before stopping himself, was he ready to admit he’d thought about Robert even back then?

“Go on…”

“And in class,” Aaron face burnt.

“Aaron?”

Aarons name was a question on Roberts lips; he needed to know if Aaron was feeling the same things as he was. From Aarons flushed skin Robert already knew the answer but had to be sure.

“Aaron,” Robert breathed again, stepping closer, he traced his jaw with his thumb.

“Do you want this?” Roberts voice cracked as he asked Aaron the question.

Aarons whole body felt like it was on fire, he wanted to run away, he wanted to wrap his arms around Robert and never let go. He was so confused, but Roberts thumb on his face felt like nothing he’d ever felt before and he wanted more. So much more. Aaron nodded, his eyes never leaving Roberts.

Robert took Aaron by the hand and pulled him up the stairs to his room. Aarons heart was about to leap out of his chest but he followed Robert willingly. When they walked into, what Aaron assumed was Roberts bedroom, he sighed. He’d imagined this room, and what Robert did in there when he was alone, on many nights in his own bed, and now there he was stood in the bedroom of his former teacher, his hand still in his. Roberts room was nothing special, just a bed, a chest of drawers and a book shelf. He watched as Aarons gaze slide around the room, his teeth gripping his lip again. Robert turned to Aaron and squeezed his hand to get his attention,

“Have you ever…..?”

Aaron shook his head.

“I can guide you if you want.”

Aaron nodded.

“It's okay to be nervous Aaron, would you………do you want to kiss some more?”

Aaron nodded, the hardness he felt from earlier returning at Roberts suggestion.

“I need you to say the words Aaron.”

“Yes,” Aaron finally breathed.

“Good, so would I. I'll put one hand on your head to keep us together, while you use yours to take off my pants and underwear, then I'll use my free hand to remove yours.”

Aarons eyes shot up to look at Robert, but looking at Robert only made his heart race more so he looked back down at his hands and nodded again, he wanted to see Roberts chest again, more even.

“Words Aaron.”

“Okay,” Aaron was actually relieved that he had been was so detailed about it, he needed to know what was happening because he brain wasn't exactly function correctly right now.

Robert let go of Aarons hand and he couldn’t help feel the disappointment at the loss of contact.

"Can I…?" Robert asked looking at Aaron.

Aaron nodded before looking up into Roberts eyes again.

“Yes,” Aaron breathed.

Robert smiled and he took a step closer to Aaron, his hands finding the hem of Aarons, no his shirt that Aaron was currently making look far better than it ever had on Robert. He pulled the soft fabric slowly up and over Aarons head dropping it to the floor as his eyes widened as he revealed Aarons bare torso. Robert looked up quizzically at Aaron who face flushed under Roberts gaze.

“You’ve, you’ve filled out,” Robert gulped down his own embarrassment at noticing.

“How…?”

“I told you I noticed you.”

“Oh.”

Robert caught Aarons lips with his again, lightly pressing them together as he ran his hands down Aarons strong arms, before he took hold of Aarons hands and placed them on the hem of his own shirt.

Aarons hands were shaking as he pulled Roberts t shirt up. The first thing he noticed was the small patch of blonde hair across his stomach leading below his waistband. Aaron found himself biting his lip as he imagined where the blonde trail lead. He shook his head slightly and continued to pull up Roberts shirt. The trail of hair was nothing compared to the freckles Aaron had spotted earlier that covered Roberts chest, they were even cuter up close and he wanted to kiss each on, to run his tongue over them just to see how Robert would react but his nerves held him back. He continued travelling upwards having to stand on tiptoes to pull the shirt over Roberts head.

Once Roberts shirt joined Aarons on the floor, his hands found Aarons waist and dragged him in closer until their chests were pressed against each other’s slightly. Aaron expected Roberts chest to be hard against his and although he could feel the taut muscles across Roberts stomach on his own, he also could feel the softness of his skin. Robert nuzzled into Aarons neck before snaking his hand up to hold their mouths together, pressing his lips once again into Aarons.

As they kissed again, Aaron had lost count at how many times now, he remembered Roberts instructions. One of his hands trailed down Roberts chest towards the waistband of his jeans and the other started to fumble with his pants, both his hands shaking with anticipation. He wasn’t thinking straight as Roberts tongue was still sliding over his, working its way deeper and deeper into his throat but as Roberts mouth moved back to his neck, Aaron dipped the tips of his fingers inside Roberts waistband, moving them back and forth across his belly, smiling proudly as he felt Robert quiver under his touch. He fingered the button on Roberts jeans and he felt Roberts moan against his neck. Everything seemed to go slow motion as he looked down at his hands, watching them as they pulled open the button and teased the zip down one click at a time. Aaron worked Roberts jeans and boxers down over his erection, his eyes glued to the sight that was revealed as he shed Robert of his clothes. Roberts mouth was back on his as Aaron got his first feel of a dick that wasn't his own, and it was very strange to be touching it from the angle he was, since he was used to gripping his own from 180 degrees opposite. With his hand now on Roberts cock he had no idea what to do. He didn't want to be too rough, so he started gently caressing it with both his hands. He felt Robert moan slightly in his mouth as his free hand travelled down Aarons chest towards his sweats. It didn’t take long before Robert had Aaron completely naked, all the while his mouth never leaving Aarons.

Now that they were both naked, Robert pulled away and breathed,

“Socks.”

They both did a little hop to take their own socks off before Robert pulled Aaron right against him so their cocks were now touching.

Robert was trying to make his tongue go deeper into Aarons mouth as their cocks rubbed together. And Aaron let him; his moan in response was very deep and very long as Robert kissed the life out of him along with any residual resistance Aaron had been feeling.

They had been kissing for around 10 minutes and Aaron was still hard, before Robert finally pulled out of the kiss a little breathless.

“Wow, Aaron, have you ever kissed like that before?”

Aaron shook his head.

“I know you don’t want me to say it but after a kiss like that, I think you might be……...” Roberts eyes found Aaron, he didn’t need to finish the sentence for Aaron to understand what he was trying to say.

Aaron still didn't know if he was gay, he just knew he didn't want Robert to stop so he wasn't going to argue with him, not if there was the slightest chance that he would back away because of it.

“If you want me to stop Aaron just say so okay, I don't want to push you to do something you’re not comfortable with.”

 _How was he supposed to be comfortable with any of this?_ Aaron thought as Robert walked him backwards towards the bed.

Robert sat Aaron down on the bed and knelt in front of him. He kissed Aaron before he sat back on his heels and leaned toward Aarons crotch. Aaron felt Roberts hand touch his dick and couldn't help but moan when he did, his cock twitching and swelling under Robert expert touch. This was the first time Aaron had ever been touched by someone else, and he couldn't believe how good it felt. Roberts touch was light to begin with, as he ran his fingers from base to tip and smiled as Aaron squirmed. Eventually Robert wrapped his hand around Aaron, who was having trouble staying still, but he seemed to be enjoying himself so Robert carried on.

Aaron had never had a blow job before, although he kind of knew what to expect because what 16 year old male didn't watch porn but when he felt Robert tongue flick out he jumped back automatically.

“Relax,” Robert purred.

He wondered if he thought about something else or someone else it might help but he didn't want to, he wanted to watch what Robert was doing, he wanted to learn how to do it in case Robert gave him the chance to return the favour.

Aaron didn't have much sexual experience, had always lied about his past conquests to look good in front of his mates but Victoria would have been his first, had been his first in a lot of ways. His first real kiss with tongues, his first feel of the female form, his first time touching someone, anyone. And even though Vic had seemed to like it enough he didn't. But the way Robert was touching him, had been touching him made him want more, he wanted to feel it all and he wanted Robert to be the one to make him feel it.

Finally, Robert bent down and licked the side of Aarons shaft, very lightly, and ran his tongue up from the base to the top. Aaron thought he might pass out if felt so good. Robert leant over Aarons cock and ran his tongue around the rim of the head, while he held the base with his hand. Aarons cock was so swollen, and every inch of his body felt alive as Robert slid the head of his cock into his mouth. Roberts mouth felt so warm around his cock Aaron couldn't help moaning at the new sensation.

Robert slid down Aarons shaft very slowly, letting him feel every bit of it as he sucked. Aaron was lifting his hips off the bed, arching his back towards Roberts mouth, and moaning, while Robert sucked him and played with his balls at the same time. As Robert got faster, Aaron got louder, and finally he told Robert he was going to cum. Robert held Aarons cock by the base, stopped, and told him to lay back and enjoy it.

 _Maybe I am gay_ Aaron thought to himself, before he felt the burning in his balls. He liked it when he touched himself there, with his finger, he often pushed it in to make himself cum but to want Robert to do that to him did that make him gay?

He tried to warn Robert but he couldn't formulate the words, Roberts mouth was just too good.

“Sir, Sir, Rob, Rob I'm....FUCK.”

As Aaron started to cum, Robert moved his mouth up and down Aarons cock faster. Aaron tensed up, pushed into his mouth, and started to shoot the biggest load he’d ever shot into his mouth. Robert kept going, taking all the cum, squeezing Aarons cock until he was finished, then he licked it off the shaft and head. Aaron lay there breathing heavy for a few minutes, while Robert just held his cock.

“How was that?” Robert asked a little breathless.

Aaron didn’t answer, he didn’t know what to say, instead he crawled up the bed, wanting to get away from Robert but at the same time wanting Robert to join him.

“Hey hey,” Robert said as he noticed Aarons unease.

He climbed on the bed and slid his body next to Aarons, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. Aaron tensed as he felt Roberts arms around waist, _what did Robert want with him now?_ But he just held him, and soon Aaron began to relax.

“Do you want to go?” Robert asked quietly, hoping Aaron wouldn’t chose to leave.

Aaron turned in Roberts arms to face him.

“Do you want me to go?” Aaron asked quietly, his palms now flat on Roberts chest.

“Never,” Robert whispered before he realised what he’d said and coughed to cover up his awkwardness.

Aaron smiled into Roberts chest, somehow that one word made all of this okay. From the way Robert was looking at him he could tell he was biting his lip again but before he had chance to stop himself Roberts mouth was on his, his teeth teasing his lip from his own. Aaron groaned into Roberts mouth as he felt Robert teeth graze his lip. His groan only made Robert moan deeper. Aaron pulled away slightly embarrassed at the sounds he’d made and buried his head in Roberts chest. As he inhaled Roberts scent he felt himself stir again, _was that even possible so soon after?_ Maybe it was just the affect Robert had on him, he’d been hard since they started kissing downstairs and now, laying this close to him, their bodies pressed close he became all too aware of Roberts corresponding hardness.

He kissed Roberts chest and using his hand pushed him slightly so he was now laid on his back. Robert smiled at Aarons sudden confidence. Aaron proceeded to do what he’d wanted to since seeing Roberts bare chest earlier, he ran his hands over every freckle on his pale skin and followed it up with a lick of his tongue. Aaron knew that he could spend hours tracing the space between each beautiful brown fleck on Roberts skin with his tongue and by the sounds he was making Robert would let him. Robert was enjoying the attention Aarons mouth was giving him, he just wished he’d go a bit lower but he wasn’t going to push him, the last thing he wanted was to scare him away, not when he’d finally got him after all this time.

Aaron directed his kisses lower and lower on Roberts body, working his way to the one thing he wanted to taste more than Roberts sun kissed chest. When he ran out of chest and stomach to kiss he looked back up at Robert and with trembling legs he knelt up on the bed, right in between Roberts open legs. He was actually shaking all over, but as he was about to lower his head he heard Robert say,

“Remember you don't have to do anything your uncomfortable with Aaron.”

“I....I want to,” Aaron stammered.

Aaron tentatively stuck out his tongue, touching the tip of Robert cock with it. It had a musky taste at first, which wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, in fact it was pretty good, so Not really knowing what else to do he began copying Roberts actions on him, licking the head, up and down.

“Oh Aaron that feels good,” Robert he lent up on his elbows as Aaron eyes looked up,

“Just do what feels natural to you.”

He sounded pleased so far, which Aaron took as a good sign and smiled, he mouth still around Robert. Aaron lowered his mouth over the head, kissing it as he went down, and swirled his tongue the same way Robert had done to him. It was hard to describe the feeling of having Robert in his mouth for the first time. Even though he was rock hard, it was still very easy to tell that this was part of his body, it felt so alive in his mouth, twitching as he ran his tongue all around it. Robert was thinking about how much Aaron had learnt in such a short time when he felt Aaron's hand on his balls causing his to groan out loudly. Aaron went down a little bit more every minute or so, always keeping Robert in his mouth. He had one hand wrapped around Robert at the base, while the other hand was just kind of hanging out, before he decided to touch Roberts balls. He was very careful not to tickle them too hard, while at the same time not scraping his cock with his teeth. The latter was more difficult then he thought because Robert was so big, well to him anyway. Aarons dick was beginning to get hard again which proved how much he was enjoying making Robert moan. Robert didn't say much else while Aaron sucked him, just a lot of 'mmmm's' and 'ahhhh's', but he guessed he was doing something right and he hadn’t done bad with the teeth, because surely he would have mentioned that.

“I need you to stop Aaron.”

Aaron paused, Robert still in his mouth and looked up at Robert.

“Oh god you look beautiful like that.”

Aaron blushed; no one had ever called his beautiful before. He pulled off Robert, flattening his tongue as he did, licking the whole way up his shaft before he asked,

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” Robert rushed to reassure him,

“It’s your turn again, if you want.”

Aaron nodded, before his blushed again saying,

“But you haven’t cum.”

Robert laughed at his innocence.

“It’s not all about that Aaron, I want this to be about you.”

“You ready?” Robert asked as he sat up and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Lay back for me.”

Aaron was suddenly nervous again, _what was Robert going to do to him?_ Robert took a moment to look at the boy before him, taking in the strong muscular thighs, the scattering of dark hair along them, the same dark hair that trailed from his stomach down to his once again hard dick. Robert licked his lips in anticipation having already tasted it once he knew he wanted to taste it again and again. He looked back up at Aaron who seemed to look lost, he crawled back up his eyes never leaving his to plant a kiss on his neck, to try and bring him back from wherever he'd gone in his head.

“Hey, you still with me?” Robert whispered.

Aaron shook his head. He'd heard people say how you could get lost in someone's eyes but never really believed them until now, the way Robert has been looking at him, his tongue tracing his bottom lip the look of need so strong, piercing into Aaron causing every muscle in his body to clench, Roberts eyes held him paralyzed, he was desperate to look away, to look deeper, and he knew right there that he'd do anything he wanted just so he'd look at him like that again. He heard Robert say something and knew he should respond.

Roberts eyes found Aarons again as he trailed his tongue up his throat causing him to shudder, through his own heavy lidded eyes, he saw a pleading in Aarons that was never there before.

"Please, I need you..." Aaron uttered, surprising them both with the need in his voice and Aaron didn't need to finish the sentence for Robert to know he was his for the taking.

Robert slid back down so his face was now at Aarons entrance. Aaron could feel Roberts hot breath on his arse cheeks, he wanted to tense up, to pull away from the unusual sensation but at the same time he was curious as to what Robert was about to do. He tried to relax himself but as Roberts tongue flicked out and into the crack of his arse he felt his muscle clamp down.

Roberts hand found Aarons thighs and he worked his thumbs into the solid flesh over and over again, hoping the circular motion would soothe him, relax him. Robert flicked his tongue out again, this time increased the pressure slightly as he passed Aarons puckered skin eliciting a low groan from the young boy. Under Roberts touch Aaron automatically widened his legs granting him more access. Robert worked his tongue on Aarons hole, pushing Aarons legs further up so his tongue was now penetrating Aaron.

Aaron was a little disappointed when he felt Robert move away from him, but when he saw Robert lean over and take the bottle of lubricant from the draw he knew what was coming next, he'd done this to himself and he was glad he'd already come once because he knew if Robert did that to him he wouldn't be able to hold on for long. What Aaron didn't see was the small silver packet Robert brought back with him along with the lube.

Squirting the clear gel on his fingers Robert asked,

“You ready?”

Aaron bit his lip, _was he ready?_ He knew how good it felt when he did it but what would it feel like when someone else did it. He didn't trust his voice so he just nodded slightly.

“It might be cold,” Robert smiled and with one hand on Aarons cheek he spread him open and smeared the cool gel across Aarons puckered skin.

Aarons stomach lurched at the cold wetness but moaned as Robert began massaging his tender flesh with his fingertips as he worked one finger into him. Robert circled Aarons hole over and over working the lubricant slowly into Aaron, he pushed his finger in just a fraction and felt Aarons muscles clamp down, trapping his finger in his tight hole.

“Try to relax for me baby.”

 _Baby? Where the hell did that come?_ Robert thought but as he looked down at Aaron, he didn’t regret it.

 _Baby? Why did he call him that? What did it mean?_ Aaron thought but Roberts finger pulled him out of his thoughts quickly.

Aaron took a deep breath, trying to obey Roberts words but as he wiggled his finger he felt his muscles clamp down even harder.

“Sorry.”

Robert stopped moving, keeping his finger inside Aaron he bent over so his lips were close to Aarons ear.

“You will enjoy it some much more if you relax, I promised I won't hurt you, just let me in,” Robert growled the last part; he wanted Aaron to let him in so badly.

Aaron gasped as Robert licked his earlobe, sending shivers down his spine. Aaron forgot about the finger inside him and focused on Roberts mouth which allowed Robert to push his entire finger inside him, circling around feeling insides Aaron for the first time.

Aaron had no idea it could feel this good to have someone else do that to him. All too soon though Robert withdrew his finger, making him want to cry out at the emptiness he felt. Aaron wanted Robert inside him again. His wide eyes found Roberts hand as he heard the tear of the foil wrapper. Robert looked at him and offered him the condom, but, he didn't know what to do with it so he shook his head. Instead he watched in amazement as Robert rolled the thin rubber along his shaft. He continued to watch as Robert moved back between his legs and Aaron felt the thick fleshy head of bump against him.

 _Was this it?_ Was Aaron finally about to lose his virginity. The thought caused him to tighten up again, fearful of the pain he knew would come but soon Roberts hands were back on him caressing his skin. Robert could sense Aarons resistance so as his hands tried to soothe away the tension he bent over and licked his ear again. He reached for Aarons hand and directed it to his own hardness.

“Stroke yourself. It will help. I want this to feel good for you.” Roberts words comforted Aaron, the tenderness he'd shown earlier back, making Aarons heart race.

He began to stroke his cock, letting the warm pleasure wash over him. Robert placed his own hands back on Aarons hips and with gentle, insistent pressure, pushed his cock into him.

When his head popped past the tight ring of muscle, Roberts hands let go of Aaron as he bent over him again, his arms on either side of Aarons head. He wanted to watch Aaron take him.

Aaron gasped at the sharp pain.

“Stop.”

“Do you want me to pull out?”

“Just…………don’t move,” Aaron hissed.

Robert stopped, letting Aaron get used to the feeling.

Aaron could tell how much Robert was restraining himself as his arms, which were either side of his head, began to shake. When Aaron began to stroke himself again, Robert took this as a sign to continue, so he began pushing further into Aaron.

Aaron couldn't describe what was happening, it felt wrong, like he shouldn't get getting pleasure for having a cock up his arse and in way it was wrong, the pain was still there but as Robert pushed further and further into him and especially when he began to pull out only to go back in the pain subsided and Aaron didn't care if it was wrong because it felt right, like he was made to let Robert do this to him. Roberts tiny thrusts took the pain away replacing it with an ever growing pleasure.

Robert knew when the pleasure took hold of Aaron as he began to pant, exhaling hard with each thrust, and arching his back, to match his thrusts. Aaron wanted more, he wanted all of Robert and his wish was granted as he both felt and heard Roberts thighs slap his cheeks. Robert didn't want to fuck Aaron, not like he had with other guys; he wanted to make love to him so that's what he did. His thrusts were long and deep forcing Aaron back into the bed until Aarons thrusts matched his own.

Aaron could feel every inch of Robert as he made love to him, because that was what they were doing, making love. He could smell the thick musk of sex billowing around them. As Roberts hand stroked his face, Aaron whimpered,

“I’m close.”

“Good,” Robert growled in return.

He'd been holding back since entering Aaron, wanting him to enjoy the pleasure as much as possible, but now with Aarons permission he picked up the pace as he felt his orgasm mount.

Aaron felt Robert swell inside him, stretching him and knew he was close too. Aarons hand had long since ceased its movements on his own cock but as Robert increased the pace of his thrusts Aaron began to stroke himself again. As Robert pounded into him Aaron felt a white hot rush of pleasure and couldn't hold back anymore, he let go all over his hand and stomach and the sight alone was enough to send Robert over the edge.

Robert cried out as he exploded into Aaron.

Robert had never come like that before, and he knew it was Aaron; it could only be Aaron that made he feel that good.

Aaron had gone limp under him and with his cock still hard inside him he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him up so their chests pressed together. They stayed embracing like that until Robert slipped out of Aaron, when he did he lowered Aaron back to the bed, dealt with the condom swiftly and pulled a very quiet Aaron onto his lap.

As Aaron felt Roberts arms wrap around him again, the flood of emotions became too much and he started to sob. After a moment of initial panic Robert held him closer, gently shushing him as he rocked their bodies together, whispering over and over,

“It's okay. I have you. Let it go.”

Aaron didn't know why he was crying; it had all been too much, too much pleasure, after years of hiding who he was Robert had finally shown him. He wanted to thank him, but didn't have the words to express what he felt. He lifted his head up from Roberts chest and tried to convey everything he was feeling into Roberts mouth. Robert returned the kiss with just as much passion; gently stroking Aarons sweat soaked hair as he did so.

Robert was the one to finally break the kiss; he needed to know Aaron was alright. He looked into his deep blue eyes, still wet from his earlier tears. As Aaron looked back at Robert he noticed his eyes were full of concern,

“Thank you,” Aaron whispered.

Robert smiled, his thumb finding Aarons face to caress his cheekbone. How was he supposed to tell Aaron that for him, this would be beyond any other experience he would ever have, he'd finally made love to Aaron, and he couldn't be happier.

“No thank you Aaron that was truly one of the most amazing experiences I've ever had.”

Aarons whole body burned from Roberts words and the need to taste him again over took him as his tongue found Roberts once more.

After a while Robert laid them down and Aaron snuggled into his chest, Roberts arm holding him close down his back. They talked about everything and nothing. At some point Robert had put the radio on and that's why they hadn't noticed the front door open and shut, or heard Victoria call out.

They didn’t hear her until it was too late.

“Rob……..Oh My God……….I knew it, I knew you were gay.”

“I'm not,” Aaron shouted moving away from Robert, but it was too late, he’d still been caught naked in Roberts bed, his face fell into his hands in shame.

“And I knew he fancied ya,” Vic said nodding towards Robert.

Aaron looked back at him with wide eyes but Robert just shrugged before his lips curled up into that smirk that Aaron wanted to punch off his face.

“You….” Aaron started, his anger taking over as he realised he'd been led into a trap and he'd fallen for it.

He was disgusted with himself at what he'd just done and now Victoria knew, he had to get out of there.

“You two are sick,” Aaron yelled before clambering out of Roberts bed.

“Think I'll leave ya to it,” Vic said quietly before backing out the door.

“Aaron where are you going?”

“Home,” Aaron grunted he didn't even want to look at Robert.

He felt sick. _How could he have let Robert do that to him? It was wrong, he knew it was wrong but it had felt right hadn't it?_ Aaron dressed quickly before heading for the door; he ignored Roberts pleas to stay and stormed out the house without looking back.

He slammed the door to Smithy Cottage shut and stomped up the stairs, saying a little pray that no one was around. He flung his bedroom door open and it was only now when he was up on his room that he realised he’d put back on the t-shirt Robert had given him. He pulled it over his head and sank down onto his bed. What was he going to do? Vic to tell everyone, He’d have to leave. But the thing that hurt the most was that Robert had made him believe he liked him. Was it all a lie? He balled up the shirt in his hands, Roberts shirt and brought it to his face, inhaling slightly. It smelled of him, of them, and he laid back trying to stop the tears from falling when he heard the front door open followed by someone stomping up the stairs. Before he hand time to react Robert burst through the door,

“I think Paddy saw me.”

Aaron jumped up off the bed his hands flying to his head.

“What?”

 _How was he gonna explain this?_ Aaron panicked before he heard Robert chuckle,

“Aaron calm down, I was joking.”

Aaron looked at Robert in disbelief.

“Is this some kinda game to you?” Aaron raged.

“Come on Aaron.”

“Just get out,” he yelled,

“And take this with ya.”

Aaron threw him the shirt he'd be holding, his shirt. Robert caught it and looked at Aaron before throwing it back,

“Keep it, looks better in you anyway,” giving him a small smile before turning to leave, not before he noticed Aaron bite his lip at his words.

Aaron huffed before striding over to Robert and slamming the door shut leaving his hand on the door. He was now face to face or should that be he was face to shoulder with Robert.

“It’s not gonna change anything ya know, what you forced me to do.”

“Forced you? Aaron I didn’t………..”

But Aaron wasn’t listening. _Is that really what he thought?_ Robert had asked him at every opportunity if he’d wanted to, he’d listened when Aaron had wanted to stop. _Had he forced himself on him?_ He didn’t think so?

“How could you do that?” Aaron asked, not about what they did but about telling Victoria he fancied him.

“Aaron I didn't…”

“Yeah right,” Aaron scoffed, how could he believe anything Robert said?

“I swear I didn't.”

“If you ever tell anyone,” Aaron growled shoving Robert up against the door.

“Oh God you’re getting off on this aren't ya?” Aaron spat, he wanted Robert to feel ashamed just like he did.

Robert bowed his head he couldn't deny it, Aarons close proximity, the fact he still didn’t have a shirt on and the way he was pinning Roberts body with his sent all the wrong signals to his brain.

“You disgust me, what you made me do disgusts me.” Aaron screamed backing away from Robert his fists clenching.

Robert braced himself for the inevitable punch but when it never came he opened his eyes to find Aaron sat on the bed his face in his hands his shoulders shaking from his sobs. He rushed over and knelt in front of him, not sure how or if Aaron would want his comfort.

“How could you?” Aaron cried. Robert shushed him but didn't want to touch him in case he got angry again.

“I didn’t know Aaron I swear, and yeah I liked you before,” Robert said before correcting himself,

“I like you but you're so young.”

“I'm not a kid anymore,” Aaron sniffed.

“Oh believe me I know that,” Robert said with a soft laugh causing Aaron to smile which he breathed a sigh of relief at, his smile really was gorgeous.

“What are we gonna do Robert what if Vic tells someone?”

“Would that be such a bad thing?” Aaron looked up at Robert in horror.

“Okay, okay, I’ll talk to her, she wouldn’t say anything.”

They sat like that, Aaron on the bed, Robert knelt on the floor in front of him for what felt like an eternity, both of them wondering what to do next. It was Robert who finally broke the silence.

“How about I make us a cup of tea and we can talk,” Aaron rolled his eyes, hadn’t they done enough talking earlier, and look where that had got them.

“We can talk about anything Aaron, whatever you want okay.” Robert tried to reassure him.

Aaron nodded, glad that Robert had decided to stay.

When Robert returned, two mugs in his hand, he was shocked to see Aaron packing a duffel bag.

“No, no Aaron, you can’t run away from his, I wouldn’t let ya,” Robert cried, setting the mugs down on his bedside table.

“I can’t stay, not now you know.”

“Why Aaron?”

“Coz everyone’s gonna find out.”

“No they’re not Aaron, I said I’ll talk to Victoria and I will, they won’t find out from me Aaron, unless…” but he stopped himself.

“Unless what?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“I’ll never be ready don’t you understand that, I just wanna forget about this whole thing and I can’t if you keep banging on about it.”

Robert took those words like he’d taken a punch to the stomach, he thought, oh who was he kidding, he knew it from the moment he’d started this whole thing that Aaron didn’t want him, not really.

“I’ll just…..”

“Robert I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I know what you meant Aaron, and just so we are clear, I never forced you to do anything, so if you wanna report me go ahead.”

 _Report him?_ Aaron thought, did Robert really think that’s what Aaron would do?

“Robert…..”

“No Aaron, I get it okay, I really do but you can’t expect me to forget what we did Aaron, I can’t, I won’t.”

Robert was getting angry now.

“I don’t regret what we did Aaron, it may not have meant anything to you but it did to me.”

“How….How can you think it didn’t mean anything?”

“Well you’re running aren’t you?” Robert said, indicating the bag on the bed.

“From this,” Aaron said pointing his head,

“Not you.”

Robert began to walk towards Aaron shaking his head. He looked at Aaron, he wanted to know that if he reached out to him he wouldn’t pull away, he couldn’t stand the rejection but by all indications Aaron wasn’t pulling away although he did look like he might want to punch him again. He grabbed Aarons hand and locked their fingers together.

“You can’t run away from what’s inside your head Aaron, trust me, I’ve tried, all you can do is learn to live with it, so if you wanna punch me, punch me because I’m not leaving you, I….I care about you Aaron don’t you see that.”

“I’m not gonna punch ya Robert but this,” he held up his hand, still intertwined with Roberts,

“How are we supposed to explain this?”

“Explain what Aaron, that we like each other, because you do like me don’t you?”

“I wouldn’t have done…..” Aaron looked down at Roberts crotch, shaking his head in embarrassment before continuing,

“That if I didn’t would I?”

Roberts face lit up.

“Aaron I don’t want to push you into anything you are not ready for, I just want you to know, that I’m here for you, so if you ever need to talk, just find me, coz well you know…..” now it was Roberts turn to be embarrassed.

“Isn’t it wrong for you to fancy a student sir?” Aaron giggled after a moment.

“How many times Aaron, I’m not your teacher anymore, well not like that anyway,” Robert smirked, squeezing Aaron hand that was still wrapped in his.

Aaron didn’t know what would happen now, he didn’t know what Robert was to him, but he didn’t question how he felt anymore and he knew that was down to Robert. It was gonna be hard, he knew that, but with Robert in his corner he felt that it might just be okay. Aaron bit his lip, before reaching up with his free hand and closing the gap between them.

For the first time in his life Aaron initiated a kiss and enjoyed every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are no plans to continue this story on but I may revisit in the future, it would be nice to see how people react to their relationship, Vic and Adam in particular. Maybe one day!  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> It kinda ran away with me so I ended up doing two chapters!! The next is much more explicit just to warn you and long. Just need to edit it so it will be up either later today or tomorrow at the latest. Thank you for reading and feel free to leave more prompts ;) 
> 
> tumblr - starkidsarah


End file.
